About Us
by anak baru
Summary: Ini tentang kita. Tentang kau yang awalnya terluka karena pernikahan mereka, dan tentang aku yang mencoba membuatmu merasakan sisi lain di dunia. Cinta. Fluff/Flat. SasuHina/AU. NOT a songfic.


**This is me, anak baru.**

**Hell, yeah! I'm writing again. Feeling a little awkward when I sit and start to type a new story.**

**Hope you like it :)  
**

**Oh yeah, I give this story to my friend who always says something annoying to me :p  
**

**This is your birthday gift. There are so many weakness. I'm not like you, you're senpai anyway.  
**

**Enjoy ^.^  
**

**.**

.

.

.

**anak baru **proudly present

**.  
**

**About Us**

**.  
**

with character** U. Sasuke & H. Hinata**

This story is mine and the characters belongs to** Masashi Kishimoto**

There are so many weakness, I've said it in Author Note.

**This is NOT a songfic.  
**

**.**

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED, readers :)**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Sekuat tenaga, Hinata menahan keinginan untuk menangis. Meskipun ia bisa merasakan air mata telah membayangi pelupuk matanya, seolah mencemooh keyakinannya. Tidak untuk saat ini, pintanya. Mencoba untuk memaksakan keberuntungannya, Hinata menempatkan diri di barisan orang-orang yang hendak bersalaman dengan pasangan pengantin yang tengah menanti di pusat ruangan. Langkah demi langkah ia seret, menyamakan gerak kaki orang-orang di depannya.

"Kau yakin?" Hinata merasakan remasan di pundaknya. Tanpa perlu menoleh, Hinata tahu, sang kakak telah berdiri di belakangnya. Hyuuga Neji. Apakah ia terlihat sekalut itu sehingga harus 'dijaga' seperti ini? Ia mendesah lemah. "Hinata?"

"A-aku tak apa-apa _nii-san_, jangan khawatir," jawabnya lirih. Dalam hati Hinata mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun saat di hadapan mereka nantinya, atau ia yakin tangisnya pasti akan pecah.

"Mungkin sebaiknya…"

"N-_nii-san_." Hinata menggenggam tangan sang kakak, "B-biarkan aku… memberi selamat atas terikatnya mereka hari ini." Neji tertegun.

Di sudut ruangan, sepasang mata obsidian mengamati gerak-gerik gadis bersurai indigo yang sekarang tengah berada di hadapan pasangan pengantin baru tersebut. Ia telah mengira bahwa akan ada kecanggungan di antara mereka di awalnya. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata menghadiri acara pernikahan Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Uzumaki Naruto yang sebagaimana orang-orang tahu adalah satu-satunya pria yang masih dan akan selalu dicintai oleh gadis itu.

Seberapa besar kepedihan yang dirasakannya? Semua itu telah tergambar dari mata pucatnya.

.

_**( Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead – ADELE )**_

.

.

.

_Handphone_ Hinata kembali berdering, entah untuk ke sekian kali. Namun nyatanya Hinata hanya diam, tak ingin menanggapi. Ia lelah, laki-laki itu selalu saja menganggunya. Sasuke, sang bungsu Uchiha. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun ia tak pernah berpikir untuk berbicara dengannya. Tapi sejak setahun yang lalu, semuanya berubah.

Saat itu, Hinata sedang menunggu Neji yang akan menjemputnya sepulang kuliah. Sampai hari mulai gelap, tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Neji di area sekolahnya. Ia menggerutu, jika tahu begini, ia memilih pulang naik bus dari pada harus menunggu tanpa kejelasan seperti sekarang. Hinata berjalan menuju halte bus di seberang jalan beberapa ratus meter dari tempatnya berada.

Hanya ada satu orang yang ia jumpai di tempat perhentian bus itu. Dari penampilannya, Hinata menyimpulkan bahwa orang itu terlihat menyeramkan dan misterius. Sebisa mungkin, Hinata berdiri menjauh darinya.

"Hey, kau!" Hinata yakin laki-laki itu berkata kepadanya, ia pun menoleh. Sosok Uchiha Sasuke telah berada di hadapannya. "Kalau ingin menggodaku, gunakan cara benar." Lalu, HInata merasakan tarikan di belakang roknya.

"A-apa yang…" Belum sempat Hinata buka suara, Sasuke telah pergi.

Mencoba berpikir sejernih mungkin, Hinata mencerna ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya.

_**Kalau ingin menggodaku, gunakan cara benar.**_

Menggoda?

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke menarik bagian belakang roknya. Atau lebih tepat… resletingnya. Mungkinkah…

Hinata berusaha menahan jeritan, ia malu. Sangat.

Sedangkan Sasuke, seringaian tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Gadis ceroboh."

.

_**( It seems that she must have already been preparing to look at me – SUPER JUNIOR ) **_

.

.

.

"Aku ada di depan jendela kamarmu. Keluar, atau tidak…"

"B-baiklah." Hinata mengalah, Sasuke selalu punya cara untuk mengintimidasinya.

Secepat mungkin, Hinata membuka jendela kamarnya. Sasuke telah menunggu di sana, di beranda, entah sudah berapa lama. Bagaimana caranya Sasuke bisa naik ke atas beranda kamarnya. Ini di lantai dua, dan di bawah adalah kamar Neji! Sasuke selalu saja membuatnya hampir gila.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku?" tanyanya dingin. Tak sekalipun memandang ke arah Hinata yang tengah mengatur mimik mukanya. Ia terkejut, tentu saja. Bahkan ia marah.

"B-berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan terus-terusan melakukan hal ini. Kau…"

"Siapa yang bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan sekarang? Aku? Seharusnya kau tanya dirimu sendiri, Hinata! Berhentilah terus-terusan mengharapkan Naruto. Kau dengar aku?"

"K-kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke-_kun_. Saat kau kehilangan orang yang paling kau cintai."

"Yang pasti aku takkan bertingkah seperti orang bodoh. Kalau orang itu tak bisa kudapatkan, aku akan mencari orang lain."

Sasuke kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata, tidur di atas kasurnya. Hinata hanya terpaku, setiap Sasuke bertingkah sesuka hatinya, ia tak bisa membantah.

"J-jika kau ingin tidur di sini, aku akan tidur di sofa." Hinata mengambil bantal dan selimut kemudian membaringkan dirinya di atas sofa di samping ruangan. Tak ada gerakan dari Sasuke membuat HInata sedikit geram. Tak punya perasaan!

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata terlelap.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, HInata merasa badannya diangkat oleh seseorang.

Semoga tak terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

Seakan tengah terlelap sejenak, Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Sinar mentari pagi merupakan senjata paling ampuh untuk menarik Hinata terlepas dari jeratan mimpi tak bermaknanya semalam. Ia merasa baru saja menutup matanya. Waktu memang cepat berlalu saat seseorang tertidur.

Hinata terkejut mendapati dirinya tidak lagi tertidur di atas sofa seperti semalam. Tak seorang pun di kamarnya kecuali dirinya. Sasuke yang semalam dengan egois menguasai ranjangnya tak terlihat sedikitpun batang hidungnya. Ia berasumsi bahwa Sasuke-lah yang memindahkannya ke atas tempat tidur.

Hinata mencoba untuk merenungi kembali perkataan Sasuke semalam.

_Berhentilah terus-terusan mengharapkan Naruto._

Bagaimana bisa? Ia telah menyukai Naruto sejak dia mengenal laki-laki selain ayah dan kakaknya. Hanya Naruto yang selalu peduli padanya selama sekolah. Hanya Naruto yang mau bertegur sapa dengannya.

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Naruto dan kenangan bersama laki-laki itu yang telah mendarah daging dalam dirinya?

Mustahil.

Kecuali bila ada orang lain yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Siapa?

Di pikirannya hanya ada satu orang.

_Tak mungkin Sasuke 'kan?_

.

_**( Forget that bad love that bruised your heart. **__**Now forget it please! I will save you from pain - SS501 )**_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Hujan yang sedari tadi turun tanpa henti tak ayal membuat Neji sedikit was was. Pasalnya, sang adik –Hinata sampai sekarang belum pulang ke rumah. Jarum-jarum jam telah mengarah ke angka sembilan, mungkin sudah hampir sebagian orang telah memanjakan diri di atas kasur berbalut selimut hangat. Seharusnya Neji pun begitu jika saja Hinata sudah aman di dalam rumah.

Hujan, tolonglah!

Di tengah kegelisahannya, Neji mendengar suara bel dari depan pintu rumah. Segera ia menuju ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Hinata. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, menahan dingin. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya mulai membiru. Hinata memang punya masalah dengan air hujan, Neji tahu itu. Betapa bodohnya dia!

"Hinata…"

Hinata ambruk. Pingsan.

Neji panik, lalu membawa Hinata ke atas. Meminta bantuan pembantu di rumahnya untuk mengganti pakaian Hinata dengan pakaian kering. Tak mungkin membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit di saat hujan deras seperti sekarang.

.

Neji telah tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Beberapa penerangan di dalam kediaman Hyuuga telah padam. Suasana terlihat sepi, sangat sepi. Hal ini wajar mengingat langit telah begitu gelap dan bulan telah menggantung tinggi di angkasa. Saat yang paling tepat bagi setiap makhluk untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya. Begitu pula Hinata.

Suhu badannya belum turun benar, hanya saja penampilannya tak lagi seperti saat pingsan di depan pintu rumah. Dia demam, tentu saja. Hinata memang sedikit sensitif dengan sentuhan air hujan.

Tak hanya Neji, Sasuke pun tahu akan hal itu.

Kini ia telah berada di beranda kamar Hinata. Berjengit pelan saat membuka jendela –yang untungya tidak dikunci- yang sedikit berderit. Lalu bergerak menuju sosok Hinata yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hn."

Disentuhnya dahi gadis itu, seolah mengukur seberapa tinggi suhu badannya. Kemudian beranjak keluar kamar, mengendap-ngendap menuju dapur, mengambil sebaskom air dingin dan membawanya kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Cepatlah sembuh."

Semalaman itu, Sasuke terjaga. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah tenang Hinata yang tertidur pulas. Puluhan kali ia membolak-balik kain kompres, untuk menurunkan demam sang gadis. Ada segurat kesedihan di wajah Sasuke, seakan gadis yang ada di depannya tak boleh menderita barang sedikit pun. Ia memang sedikit posesif, tapi ia menyukainya.

Karena itu semua hanya untuk Hinata.

.

Tak ada tanda-tanda mengantuk sedikit pun. Sasuke seolah menyimpan tenaga untuk merawat Hinata. Digenggamnya erat tangan sang gadis, mencoba menghangatkan tubuh gadis itu melalui gesekan-gesekan yang dibuatnya.

Hinata bergerak sedikit.

Sasuke –meskipun tak langsung bereaksi berlebihan- bernafas lega.

"Sasuke-kun?" Meski pandangannya belum terlalu jelas pasca bangun tidur, Hinata yakin Sasuke tengah berada di dekatnya.

"Tidurlah lagi, kalau kau masih lelah."

"Bagaimana caranya…"

"Lewat jendela, tak terkunci." Keheningan kembali tercipta.

"Kau benar, Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba. Sasuke menatapnya sangsi.

"Tentang?"

"Berhenti mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Secepat inikah Hinata sadar akan penantiannya yang sia-sia?

"A-aku hanya berpikir, mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali melanjutkan hidupku." Sasuke tak menanggapi. "N-naruto-kun pasti…"

"Bisakah hal ini kau tunda dulu? Istirahatlah." Hinata membeku. Saat ia sedang membutuhkan bantuan melupakan perih hatinya, Sasuke malah bersikap seakan mengelak membicarakan tentang Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa?" Hinata menahan keinginan untuk menangis.

"Apa?" Sasuke menanggapi pertanyaan itu dingin, seakan tahu apa yang akan gadis itu tanyakan.

"Ke-kenapa kau begitu gigih membantuku melupakan Naruto-kun?"

Gotcha, Sasuke!

"Hanya untuk mencegahmu melakukan tindakan bodoh."

"N-naruto-kun sudah bagaikan matahari dalam kehidupanku, hanya dia yang terus peduli padaku bahkan saat semua orang menjauhiku. Takkan semudah itu melupakan dia. Bagiku, apa yang aku lakukan bukanlah hal yang bodoh."

"Kau ini… benar-benar tak peka," geram Sasuke. "Haruskah aku mengatakannya padamu?"

"A-apa?"

"Lupakan, tidurlah. Aku akan keluar." Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela, hendak meninggalkan Hinata meskipun dalam hatinya tak ingin meninggalkan Hinata sedetik saja dalam keadaan sakit seperti sekarang.

.

_**( **__**You pretend that you don't see me and you don't face me – GIRLS' GENERATION )**_

.

.

.

Yang Sasuke tahu, ia tak pernah melihat Hinata saat semua perempuan berlari mengejarnya. Hinata selalu berada di daftar terakhir wanita populer. Ia tak pernah menonjol, Sasuke tak tahu mengapa. Bahkan sampai sekarang, saat Hinata kini telah sangat dekat dengannya.

"B-benarkah aku terlihat begitu?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Ia bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau ini benar-benar…" Hinata terkikik pelan, suasana hatinya sedang baik sekarang.

"A-aku hanya bersikap biasa." Hinata membuka suara.

"Untuk?"

"T-tak ada, aku hanya ingin bersikap biasa. Apakah itu salah?" HInata menuntut jawaban. Lavendernya terlihat sayu, seolah ia tak pernah menikmati tidurnya selama beberapa malam. "K-ku pikir dengan bersikap begitu, dapat menunjukkan sisi keanggunan seorang perempuan sebenarnya."

"Benar-benar berbeda. Kau, dari sekian banyak wanita menyebalkan yang aku temui, memang bertingkah berbeda. Kau tak berteriak, tak pingsan seperti halnya mereka yang lain jika berdiri sedekat ini denganku."

"A-ada segelintir orang yang menyimpang dari kebiasaan, Sasuke-_kun_, contohnya aku."

"Ya, kau memang benar-benar menyimpang." Sasuke menyeringai. "Mungkin karena itulah aku menyukaimu."

Hinata tersipu.

Lihatlah Sasuke! Lihat betapa alaminya reaksi Hinata terhadap perkataanmu!

"Kau tahu aku posesif."

Hinata mengangguk, setuju.

"Kau tahu aku egois." Sasuke menatap ke dalam manik pucat Hinata.

"Tetaplah terus seperti ini." Hinata terpaku, meskipun hanya berupa kata-kata datar seperti biasanya, Hinata tahu, Sasuke mencurahkan segala keinginannya dalam kata-kata itu.

Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya merangkul tubuh kekar pemuda itu dalam dekapannya.

_Arigatou ne_, Sasuke-_kun_.

.

_** ( This could be the start of something new, It feels so right to be here with you – HSM )**_

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi, salah satu awal hari yang paling Hinata suka. Bukan karena ia tak ada mata kuliah, ataupun panjangnya waktu untuk bersantai ria. Bukan itu, percayalah! Hinata menyukai Sabtu pagi karena pasti ada sepucuk surat manis bertengger di kotak posnya. Surat yang tak lain dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata ingin tahu lebih lanjut mengenai hal-hal yang dialami Sasuke selama ia tinggal di luar negeri. Bagaimana Sasuke menikmati kegiatan adaptasinya terhadap lingkungan baru. Bagaimana Sasuke menjalani hari-harinya yang berat dan membosankan selama ia ditugaskan ayahnya untuk mengatur keadaan bisnis di sana. Dan ungkapan kerinduan Sasuke yang menggebu-gebu terhadap sosok Hinata.

_ Long Distance Relationship._

Sebagaimana orang-orang menyebut hubungan mereka sekarang.

Hinata dan Sasuke yang terpisah oleh jarak yang jauh. Terpisah oleh samudera dan daratan luas.

Awalnya, baik Hinata maupun Sasuke tak ingin semua ini terjadi. Mereka tak ingin terpisah. Sasuke yang sebenarnya tak ingin berada jauh dari Hinata. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan apabila nanti setelah kepergiannya ke negeri jauh, ada seorang laki-laki yang datang dan berusaha mendekati Hinata.

Sama halnya seperti Sasuke, itu juga yang Hinata khawatirkan.

Intinya, mereka tak ingin terpisah. Titik. Tapi ujung-ujungnya, keputusan harus diambil dan mereka harus menerima keadaan itu.

Sekarang, sudah dua tahun sejak perpisahan mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata sudah dilingkupi kerinduan yang membara. Dan sesuai janji Sasuke saat itu, ia akan kembali dua tahun mendatang. Dan itu berarti…sekarang.

Hinata berlari menuruni tangga, melintasi ruangan-ruangan di rumahnya dan bergegas menuju kotak pos yang biasanya hanya berisi surat dari Sasuke. Disambarnya surat itu, dan dibacanya.

_ Lihat ke belakangmu._

Hinata yang sempat bingung, dengan ragu membalik badannya. Tak ada seorang pun di hadapannya, ia merasa seperti orang yang bodoh. Mengangkat bahu sedikit, Hinata berbalik hendak masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya, dan seketika itu juga ia mendapat sebuah kecupan di keningnya.

_ Sasuke-_kun_, _dalam hati ia mendesah lega_. Akhirnya kau kembali._

Hinata tersenyum lebar, setelah dua tahun tak bertemu membuatnya tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Sasuke. Ia masih terlihat sama, hanya saja lekuk-lekuk di wajahnya terlihat lebh tegas selama dua tahun ini.

Sasuke memandang Hinata dalam diam, tak membuat suara sedikit pun. Ia terlalu bahagia bahkan untuk berbicara sekalipun. Hingga ia ingat bahwa ia membawa benda kecil berkilau yang ia simpan di kantong jasnya. Benda yang sengaja ia pilih untuk melamar gadis polos yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang –dengan memasang wajah lugunya yang tak berubah.

Ekspresi yang sama, ekspresi yang ia rindukan.

Dirogohnya kantong jas hitam yang ia pakai, lalu ia tunjukkan kepada Hinata.

Hinata seolah hampir tersedak. Sasuke…

Melamarnya.

"Hinata, menikahlah denganku."

Tanpa ragu, Hinata mengangguk. Dan tak lama setelahnya ia merasakan tubuhnya berputar-putar di udara. Sasuke menggendongnya. Mereka bahagia, bersama. Saling melengkapi.

.

_** ( When you come closer while smiling for me. It feels like all the happiness in this world is mine – GIRLS' GENERATION )**_

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading~ :)**

**Lirik lagu yang aku tautkan, cuma sebatas penegas cerita doang.**

**I'm a K-Popers, anyway.  
**


End file.
